Heart of the Cards
by TsubakiiHime
Summary: Celestia was never one to believe in the whimsical nonsense of fortune telling and predictions, yet sometimes the universe can call us in rather... Unexpected ways. AU in which everyone is human except Discord. Because, you know. /Discord/.


A/N: This took second place at FIMFiction's Tenth Bimonthly Twilestia Contest. The theme was "Let it Out."

* * *

 _Heart of the Cards_

 _TsubakiiHime_

* * *

 _You may have thought that you had your relationship with someone completely worked out - until the current aspect came into play. You could now discover that there are whole areas still to be explored, whole dimensions of being that you haven't even begun to touch upon yet. You have a unique opportunity to get to know this person on a deeper and more intimate level than ever before._

The air around the paper swooshed with a loud "whack" as Celestia slammed the rumpled bunch down hard on the cluttered oak desk. The immediate shockwave sent corners of random pages scattering from their neat piles, some even falling to the cold stone of the Lunar Wing's dungeon office.

"What is this?" Celestia stood unamused and awaiting an explanation in front of her seemingly unaffected younger sister.

"A piece of paper," Luna replied without glancing up from her handiwork to greet her ill-tempered visitor.

"Yes, I gathered as much," came a dry, dour reply to her lesser, sarcastic half, "What I meant to ask is how this _particular piece of paper_ found itself mixed into my paperwork this morning?"

Luna finally glanced from above the rim of her reading spectacles into the eyes of her irritated, seething sibling standing there exuding no less than pure attitude. So early in the day, too. Pity.

The Lunar Goddess removed her glasses, careful to fold in the arms before setting them aside, and returned the hard reflecting glare before speaking, "And so you accuse me instead of the secretary in charge of handling your documents?"

"Ha," Celestia scoffed, "The only person in this castle with a knack for such abomination-"

"Astrology is not an _abomination_."

Celestia straightened herself, her arms rose to cross around her chest, and she spoke with unwarranted dignity, "I rest my case."

Luna merely rolled her eyes. Fingertips gently grazing over her temples- really, it was too early for this- she went on to explain, "Studying the cosmos in relation to human nature has not only proven to be relevant in explaining one's behavior, but also can be a rather resourceful way of understanding one's inner self as well."

"My 'inner self' does not need understanding," Celestia said with her head held high, "I have lived for well over a thousand moons, I think I know myself pretty damn well by now. I do not appreciate this tripe as a joke."

"Perhaps," Luna shrugged with a tiresome sigh, "My dear sister, you of all people should know the power of the cosmic force. Why you choose not to believe is far beyond my comprehension," she paused to rub her dark-rimmed eyes, "Besides, I am not the culprit you seek. I have been down here all night perusing through Twilight's rather tedious schedule for next week's events, as you are well aware."

"Hmph," with a sharp turn of cheek Celestia made her way to the exit. "Oh, I know the 'power of the cosmic force', sister," she spat in a somewhat mocking tone, "But this horoscope business is nothing more than sheer nonsense made up to entertain weak minded fools with no substance in their lives to grasp. As such, it is of no use to me."

Luna furrowed her brow as she watched the majestic cloak of white swirl and disappear into the shadows and mumbled to herself, "You'd do well to not underestimate it, my sister."

* * *

Singing from the birdbaths happily filled the bright morning air with good cheer as Twilight made her way into the Canterlot castle garden. She walked alongside the melodic tune wistfully allowing her mind to venture far from the present. She was focused, fixated on the events of the near future; yet through the veil of her calm appearance she was anxiously awaiting the morning precessional to commence.

She would be due in the Canterlot Grand Hall in less than an hour to give the opening speech to this year's special three-day long Grand Equestrian Summit. Facing the delegates would usually not be such an intimidating task; after all, public speaking was one of her natural talents. However, there was something so uncharacteristically _unusual_ to her current fit of nervousness, a type of flimsy feeling that she couldn't quite place; which was all the more cause for her panic to quickly escalate. And really, there was nothing for her to worry about in the first place! Celestia and Luna had been by her side the entire time in planning the event. Cadance and Spike, along with the rest of her friends- and even Discord!- were all lending hands- and claws- to help this year. In many ways their support during these stressful times lifted her spirits more than they could ever know.

So why did she still feel so empty deep inside?

Oh, it was no good. No matter how hard she tried, there was _something_ amiss within that made her feel so utterly useless lately. She walked along the edge of the fountain, her fingers skimmed along the glistening water, and she sighed. There was no logic to explain the melancholic grip on her heart. Thinking back, she wondered when it was exactly that this sense of dissatisfaction crept it's way into her being.

She could pinpoint it to an exact moment, although she'd really rather not dwell on the setting, it was the day that Celestia managed to stun her immobile, speechless, and fighting for her next breath, all within a single glance. It was a day last week, a Thursday, bright and early much like today, that she saw her standing in this very garden, singing with the cherry blossoms and painted in the natural glow of sunlight like an angel fallen from the sky. A turn of cheek later, her name so cordially dictated from those celestial lips, and like a spell her words paralyzed Twilight down to the root of her core.

From that day, that moment she stood unable to look away, unable to flee from the her grace, it was as if the entire universe woke within her and had ever since engaged in a war of fierce conflicting emotions at every twist and turn. No longer could she stand to be in the same room as Celestia lest her traitorous flesh buzz with a demand for _something_ , anything to relieve this hidden tension bubbling beneath the surface; nor could she stand to meet her Princess's gaze for fear of what might be revealed if Celestia could somehow see through the window to her lecherous soul. This torturous feel of constant yearning had effectively ruined her pure thoughts of the Sun Goddess and had now tainted them with something so ungodly, so sinful, that she truly feared the outcome should she ever divulge them. How could she? Celestia was her mentor, her respected superior, and her long- time friend. She could never do anything that would tarnish the relationship between them and it was of utmost importance that the status quo be kept at all times.

And yet, despite having told herself over and over, she still managed to make a home stranded on this island of desolation.

So strong was her internal struggle that she took to total avoidance for safe keeping. In fact, today would be the first day since last week's revelation that she would not only be forced to conversing with Celestia, but also standing next to her for the majority of the festivities.

Heavens, bless her, she silently prayed to the Gods for help in guiding her through this journey.

"Princess Twilight, there you are!" A voice none too familiar, along with a friendly paw pressed casually on her shoulder, called over the shrill of her solitude.

"Hello, Discord," she sighed apologetically. The Gods must surely be laughing at her. "What are you doing out here, shouldn't you be in the Hall with the other delegates?"

"You know, I could ask the same of you," he replied in his snakelike banter, "Princess Luna sent me to find you. Don't you know the Summit can't start without its main speaker?"

"Yes, yes, I know," Twilight grunted as Discord steered her in the opposite direction.

"Shall I be your escort, then?" He offered a courteous arm and patiently waited for her to take it.

His well- mannered demeanor caused Twilight to hesitate but, as she didn't have a choice on the matter, she reluctantly accepted his offer with a politely forced smile, "Of course. Lead the way."

Beaming triumphantly, Discord set cadence towards the open courtyard with Twilight on his arm. As they passed through the grounds Twilight couldn't help but notice how the peaceful scenery seemed to counterbalance the weathering storm she felt approaching, and not from the clouds in the sky; but from the position she would be put in today. And, of course, she had no one to blame but herself.

As if in tune to her inner ramblings, Discord struck up a rather blunt conversation as they strolled along the stoned pathway.

"Why so glum? I think you of all people would surely be happier to see the efforts of your _extraneous_ labor finally come to fruition," he spoke with a spine- tingling emphasis on the _extraneous_ part, "So why the sad pout?"

"I'm not pouting," Twilight countered with a defensive tone. There was a hard glint showing beyond her civility that warned Discord to tread lightly, but then again Discord never cared for caution now, did he? Where was the fun in that?

"Oh, but you were, just now in the gardens," he continued his spiel in his best attempt at playing innocent, "You were looking so sadly off to the distance and sighing a lot; now tell me, Princess Twilight, just who is on your mind?"

With a not- so- subtle twist of his arm, Twilight dropped all formalities and pursed her lips, "Don't you mean 'what'-"

"Well I suppose if you're not going to tell me, I could make a well postulated guess," his idle hand stroked his beard thoughtfully as they turned the corner and began descending the set of stairs leading to the entranceway, "Perhaps it would interest you to know that Princess Celestia was out all night searching for you after you failed to show for dinner?"

Twilight's spine stiffened one- eighth of a fraction, the sound of her heels clinked against the cement steps, and her jaw locked tight when she spoke, "Was she, now?"

Discord watched her considerably from the corner of his eye as he went on, "Mmmhmm, and by the looks of it she was still very distraught this morning when you skipped breakfast, too."

"O-Oh-"

"Now of course being the splendid friend that I am, I provided a likely cover story to aid in your sudden absence," he clasped a hand over her wrist as a friend who was truly concerned would do for reassurance. "'I'm sure she's just tired and needs some time alone', I told the Princess and insisted she not worry."

Twilight flashed him an uneasy smile, "You did, did you-"

"Of course, of course I did! That's what friends do for each other in times of need, is it not?" He added an extra pat of her wrist for good measure, "But I must say, I do hope I could provide you with a bit of advice before you go galavanting off to face your day," He paused as they came to a halt before the grandiose pearl decorated double doors.

"Uh huh. So what's this advice you have for me?" She piqued and reached for the handle, but Discord intercepted by placing his own over the top to keep it closed.

"My dear, denial is not just a river in Egypt," his terse offering was delivered with a brazen stare, "Avoiding Celestia and avoiding your feelings is not the proper way to handle things."

As he predicted, an outrageous flare made itself known in the farthest reaches of her eyes as she took a threatened stance, "What makes you think I'm avoiding Celestia?! Or my feelings, for that matter?!"

"Why, Princess Twilight," his derisive tone loudly echoed into the cluttered space of her thoughts as he opened the door and mumbled low enough for her ears only, "It's practically written all over your face. Ta-taaa!" And before she could say another word he was gone from her side; already lost in the crowd of murmur and buzz from the lively gathering.

Twilight paled. She stood in the open doorway sputtering, willing herself to find calm through his provocation. As if anything Discord said should be taken to heart! He may have been 'reformed', but he could still be just as deviously obnoxious as his namesake suggested! The nerve of him, taunting her like this before she'd have to- to- Argh!

She plowed her way through the masses, her irritation powering each step, and took her place on the center stage between Celestia and Luna. The sweeping look of concern from Celestia could be felt without needing to look up, like a brush of awareness it trickled down to the base of her spine; and so she kept her eyes tamed on the diamond shape floor tiles in hopes of bypassing the stern lecture she knew was waiting for her in that gaze.

And yet, as Twilight continued to dig her mental quarry, she missed the true intent of Celestia's apprehensive glare as it now brushed through the entire arena, seeking out its new target and wondering what in the wide, wide realm of Equestria Discord could have said to leave her looking so offended.

* * *

The rhythmic tread of Celestia's pumps reverberated off the dim dungeon walls as she made her way down into the depths of her sister's domain. Arms crossed and glare set, her thoughts were heavily preoccupied as she nibbled on the edge of her thumb nail and allowed herself a moment of reflection. Twilight seemed so out of character lately- skipping meals, the short curtness to her interactions, and now flat out scurrying off as quickly as possible whenever Celestia was nearby? All red flag behavior for her most faithful student and now equal in the Royal Kingdom.

If she were being honest, Celestia would admit that her concern was also a tad bit selfish. She supposed she were simply used to Twilight's unbinding confidence and correspondence, that is, the fact that Twilight would usually tell her anything and everything that bothered her the second it came up. Of course, Celestia would _never_ do anything to betray that level of mutual trust between them. Certainly Twilight knew this, right? When had she stopped leaning on her old mentor's wisdom and strength? And did this mean that Celestia was now irrelevant to her?

She frowned at that last thought, probably because that single insecurity was driving her mad with the need for answers. It was something close to a week now with subtle changes in Twilight's behavior that presently added up to the most telling of them all- the fact that whatever her problem was, she was not talking about it. At all.

At least, not to her, anyway.

She idly turned the corner to her sisters office and came colliding into something- someone- with a hard, loud 'smack'. The recoil sent them both stumbling backwards, her opponent falling back on her bum, and she looked down to see none other than Twilight groaning before her.

"Twilight, there you are. I've been looking all over for you," Celestia's velvet voice was laced with care, "Where have you been?" She asked as she bent down to give her a hand.

"Sorry, Princess," Twilight replied with an edge of pain and caressed the side of her head. With Celestia's aid she was quickly back up on her feet.

"Are you alright? Let me see," the older Princess wasted no time in closing the space between them and swatting at the hand Twilight held to her forehead. She ruffled through the curls of her bangs to inspect the temple for any signs of abrasion.

Twilight immediately flushed at the close contact, not to mention the cool fingertips casually brushing along her skin, and closed her eyes tight at the invasion. The gesture was not lost on Celestia, however. In her precedented nurturing manner, she swept her palm to the center of the younger's forehead. Twilight took an apprehensive step back to recuperate.

"Really, I'm fine, Princess."

"Hmm, you don't look fine to me," Celestia replied and placed an impatient hand on her hip, "What's wrong, Twilight? I've never seen you act this way before. Skipping two meals in a row, and you're practically burning up just now. Have you eaten since yesterday morning? Are you hydrated? Do I need to have you on forced bed rest for the rest of the day?"

Out of a nervous habit Twilight gripped her own shoulder and began to rub up and down the length. Her eyes could only trace the patterns of the emerald and obsidian stones around her feet as she gave another feeble attempt to appease Celestia's demands, "No, Princess, I'm fine."

Celestia once again closed the space between them, this time lifting the younger's chin until their eyes finally met for the first time in days. Her tone was softer, borderline pleading as she asked, "Are you sure?"

Twilight felt the heat in her cheeks pulse, and she knew she must be as red as a beet. Curse this day already. Was there to be no end to her suffering? Celestia was too kind, it ached. It only served as a bitter reminder of what she knew would never be. Overwhelming anxiety caused an internal uproar and yet she couldn't find the strength to lie to Celestia while gazing directly into her eyes- into those beautiful, majestic, intensely gleaming irises that searched her own desperate for an answer she could never give.

The moment seemed to stretch forever, or perhaps mere seconds, before Twilight found her willpower. Gently shrugging out of Celestia's grasp, she turned herself away and replied with adamant force, "Yes, I'm sure. I'm fine. Really, I am. And I must be going now."

The somber Sun Goddess watched her walk away with heavier remorse than before and a sense of unease that told her Twilight was lying. Even more concerning than Twilight's poorly hidden cover- up, she speculated that this was clearly a problem Twilight wanted Celestia no where near; and damn, did that sting. She sighed with all the weight of her heart's burdens and continued the shadowed path to her sister's quarters; her fingers absently toyed with the necklace dangling from her neck as she walked. Her steps were a beat slower than her earlier momentum.

Seconds before her knuckles would rasp on the crescent moon- shaped door, she heard a faint voice answer, "You may enter."

Without further hesitation she pushed through the heavy oak and entered the candlelit room. It seemed her sister expected the company, as she did not look up from her place on the white sofa where she currently sat crossed legged and shuffling a deck of cards. The vibrant smell of incense filled the air and Celestia pursed her lips at the darkly painted walls. Somehow she never ceased to be amazed at the extreme juxtaposition of all white furniture as accents; but overall Celestia had to admit the room was nicely complimented in a taste that defined her sister well, but found too dark- quite literally, as her eyes often strained to focus- for herself.

"Don't tell me Twilight was just in here for... Those," Celestia groaned with immense disproval upon the deck of Tarot cards Luna expertly passed from hand to hand.

Luna flashed her skeptical sister a small devilish smile to rival her frown, "Good, because I have no intentions in revealing to you the sacred details of Twilight Sparkle's most recent visit."

That deserved an eye roll. Celestia crossed her arms and heaved an exasperated sigh at her younger sister, "Ugh, Luna-"

"Celestia," the Lunar Princess sternly intervened, "You know it is not my place to intervene in personal matters."

"Great," the Sun Goddess threw her hands up and began pacing, "She's avoiding me but clearly you know all about it."

"Yes, I can see how vexed you are," Luna replied with an amused expression at her sister's expense.

"Of course I'm vexed, I'm worried about her; which is more than can be said for you with your lighthearted attempt at humor," Celestia continued her pacing as she rambled, "Is it something serious? Is she sick and just doesn't want me to think she can't handle the Summit? And even worse, you saw how she came in with Discord this morning. I swear, if he is up to no good I will not hesitate to have him stripped of his title and immediately banished from our Kingdom," finally dejecting with all of her grief out on the table, she collapsed onto the open space next to Luna with an 'oof'.

"Oh, I just don't know what could possibly keep her from talking to me. She tells me everything, I just don't understand what I could have done to ward her off," tucking one knee under herself, she turned facing her sister, "Am I not approachable? Have I been unreasonable? Luna, please, I need to know."

Luna held still to her calm demeanor, but her voice was full of sympathy for her older sister as she spoke, "Could it be that you are feeling jealous?"

"No," Celestia's reply came a bit too hasty for Luna's tastes. She turned herself back, snuggled further in the comfy pillows, and crossed her arms again, "I'm genuinely concerned."

Luna raised her eyebrows, "Ah, I see," she picked up the deck of cards and began shuffling them again, "The two can be connected, you realize."

"Luna, please," she pleaded once more, "I just need to know if she's alright."

"Hmm," Luna paused her shuffling for a short moment of thought before answering, "That remains to be seen at the present time."

Celestia huffed with obvious dissatisfaction, "And just what does that mean?"

"How about we let fate decide, hmm?" Luna's eyes sparkled with the unmistakable glint of mischief.

"Oh no, I did not come here for you to spoon feed me your infamous 'heart of the cards' garbage."

Luna gave her sister a doubtful look as she slid the deck across the coffee table to where she sat, "Humor me, then. You have nothing planned for the rest of the afternoon and this will take but five minutes of your time."

"Will you tell me something about Twilight if I agree?" Celestia eyed the cards as if they were the Devil's incarnate.

"Foolish sister, Tarot is not meant to be treated as a fortune seeker," Luna proudly puffed her chest out, "It is aimed at seeking the truth of your Higher Self and the wisdom within, if you retain an open mind to receive the message, that is."

Celestia huffed and once again rolled her eyes, but damn, her curiosity had been piqued; and so she found herself sitting upright to cut the deck of cards.

"Alright, fine. Just make it quick."

With a satisfied smile Luna took the stick of incense from its perch and waved it a few times before she snuffed it in the glass ashtray and moved it aside.

"What was that?" Celestia asked as she sat back and crossed her legs.

"Sage. For purification."

"Ahh," came Celestia's monotonous reply.

"I will speak the cards as I lay them. Are you ready?"

"I guess I am," the older sister mumbled.

Luna held the deck in her hand and drew the first card, placing it face up on the table, "Significator is the Empress. Fertility, femininity, beauty, nature, abundance," she smiled, "No surprise there."

Sudden interest spurred Celestia to sit up and glance at the card, "Why? Why is that no surprise?"

"Think of yourself and what you represent to the people of Equestria," Luna bit the inside of her lip to keep from smiling, "You are the embodiment of the Sun itself. Of beauty, of nature, of abundance; all of these traits represent the mark of your royal being-" Celestia rolled her eyes, "-Although right now you are nothing more than a royal prat."

"That I'll take as a compliment," the older sister smirked.

Luna dealt the next card to the left and continued, "Next comes the obstacle, the Hermit, reversed meaning isolation, loneliness, and withdrawal."

Also no surprise there but Luna still waited a considerable moment before drawing. She took her sister's apparent silence as confirmation and dealt the next card above the first.

"Positive influence, the Ace of Cups. Love, compassion, ingenuity, and overwhelming emotions," Luna gave a small chuckle, "Forgive me, this is a card I would not expect to see in your hand, sister."

Celestia narrowed her eyes, "And why is that?"

"Because it symbolizes a new, romantic relationship on the horizon, one filled with intense, unrecognizable emotions. Like a type of young love, of sorts."

"Of sorts?" Celestia repeated, not quite following where this was going.

"Well, yes, it has a different interpretation for everyone, but the main idea is a love that makes you feel young and carefree again."

Brow deeply furrowed in concentration, Celestia let loose a deep sigh. Love and romance were two ideals that hardly worked in her vernacular. And with whom was she expected to have these feelings towards, anyway? She had her Kingdom to watch over, her subjects to keep happy, and her fellow Princesses to consider. When one Princess sobbed, she shared their sorrow with them; and when one rejoiced, she lifted her voice in praise as well. Even when separated Celestia still considered them a single functioning unit. Which is why seeing Twilight so shaken had adversely affected her as well.

Her features softened at the thought of Twilight. While it was no secret the loved she harbored for Equestria's newest Princess was probably an inkling more than the others, she still considered it a nurturing type of love. Although, if she were being honest to herself she would admit, this feeling eating away at her was more than just a nurturing instinct. Oh, she would never admit it out loud, but Celestia simply _never_ entertained her jealous tendencies, not like this. Anybody else but Twilight and she surmised her level of tedious concern would not be nearly as high.

But what did that mean, exactly?

"Near future, Two of Cups. Hmm, how interesting," Luna's voice rang out above her thoughts and brought her gaze back to the table where the fourth card had been dealt to the right of the others, "Unified love, partnership, and... Attraction."

"Attraction?" Celestia repeated with a snort and arch of eyebrow. Now that was a new one. It just wasn't possible. Celestia had never felt a spark of attraction with anyone in her entire lifespan, something she was actually proud of. Oh, she had trysts and tangles with various lovers in her past, but it had always been on her terms and properly terminated before the feelings arose. Besides, being the proud lion she was, she did not take rejection well. Just look at what Twilight's-

Ahh, crap. As soon as she realized it, she felt a small heat blossom in her cheeks. No, absolutely not. Celestia, Princess of the Sun and Ruler of Equestria, did _not_ blush. Not _ever_. Yet here she was, slapped mid thought with realization of the undeniably impossible notion that she _desired_ much more from Twilight than she would readily admit, and that the feeling was possibly mutual. Her avoidance, the flush of her cheeks, not to mention how her eyes fluttered in the hallway just now. How she missed such an important development before this was beyond her, although to her sickly innocent credit she wouldn't have known the feeling even if she were dipped headfirst into the pool, so to say.

"It is important to keep an open mind, my sister. Clarity is what you seek, not distortion," Luna reminded her older sister, "The outcome? Oh, the Lovers-"

Celestia gasped with eyes wide in surprise. Had she heard that right? "Lovers?!"

"I was not aware that my dungeon had an echo," Luna remarked dryly. Celestia hit her with a couch pillow.

"Yes, the Lovers," the younger sister repeated after confiscating the fluffy weapon, "Love, union, aligning values, and choices to be _made_ ," she punctuated the last syllable with a returning hit of her own, "And we are done."

"Ow, hey!" Celestia rubbed her cheek, "Are we?"

"Yes. The rest is up to you to put together."

The older Princess sat hunched over, her chin rested in her palm, and thought to herself as her initial reaction had been to smile. So that was it, wasn't it? That was the big secret Twilight didn't want out? And just why, she wondered, would she ever have a problem with that? What was she so unsure of? What was holding her back? Was it fear that kept her tongue in cheek? Had she been scared of Celestia's reaction?

For that matter, what _would_ her reaction be?

Thinking realistically, Celestia frowned. This was all too unexpected, and all too sudden for her to jump to conclusions. Without irrefutable proof there was no way to know for sure that she was even right. And since when did she follow a hunch based on mere hearsay? It was rather silly of her to fall into her sister's hands like this.

But still, cards or no cards, there was an indefinite nagging that told her she was not off the mark with her hypothesis.

"Luna," her voice finally broke the silence, "Do you think it's possible that Twilight... Loves me?"

"Of course she does, sister," Luna replied while she lit the sage again. She waved it in large circles before setting it to burn on its perch.

"No, I don't mean platonic friendship type of love," Celestia said while watching the smoke stacks, "But rather, deeper, emotional... Romantic love?"

Luna's expression did not change as she met her sister's eyes, "Of course she does."

"How do you know? How can you be sure?"

"My dear sister, you have much to learn," Luna chuckled, "The universe does not lie."

Celestia groaned in annoyance, "You expect me to believe you based on some silly card trick?"

Luna shrugged, "Whether you believe or not is your choice, I can't persuade you otherwise. Besides, you were the one who asked. I would say you've already made your mind up on what you believe and disbelieve."

One look at her gloomy sister told Luna that she was still not entirely convinced. Thank heavens she had the tolerance of a saint, unlike her older, incorrigible half.

"Perhaps a further bit of insight is needed. Here," Luna pointed to the Hermit, "The obstacle is isolation, right? And here-" with the other hand she pointed to the Ace of Cups, "-The positive influence, the key to overpowering the obstacle, is love. So in layman's terms, the only cure for loneliness-" she brought her hands together and interlaced her fingers, "-Is love."

Celestia considered her sister's words with a serious expression. This seemed so different than the garbage she had always claimed it was. She couldn't explain it, but maybe Luna was right. This sort of anticipation, this type of discretion, all of her feelings towards Twilight... All of this felt... Real.

"I know this part does not come easy to you my sister, but to find the answers you seek you must look inward," Luna placed a comforting hand on Celestia's shoulder, "Trust in your feelings. They will never lead you astray."

* * *

Of all the emotions swirling like clouds of mists in Celestia's mind as of late, jubilation was not among them. Tragic sorrow filled her desolate gaze as she peered out to the crowd of merry subjects dancing hand in hand below. Wonderful melodies filled the air as this year's Summit drew to a successful close with an elegant ballroom dance and live symphony orchestra scheduled to last well into the night. Yet from the hidden sinew of the balcony, Celestia could not bring herself to actively join the festivities. Her lonely stare jumped from couple to couple completely envious of how so carefree everyone seemed with their boisterous smiles.

Almost everyone, that is.

Princess Twilight could be seen standing in the farthest corner of the room cradling a glass of wine and searching the crowds with the same type of discontent plainly written all over her face. Well, not so plainly, as Celestia watched her politely decline another young lad's offer to dance; but to those that knew her well could see the lack of shine in her eyes as proof enough.

Celestia slumped on her arms and heaved a burdensome sigh as her thoughts once again lingered on Twilight. It had been two whole days now. Two whole days of frenzied commotion and bashful looks and not a single word spoken to each other. But, well, what else was she supposed to do in this situation? It wasn't like she could just walk up to Twilight and approach the topic so bluntly. 'Hey, Twilight, I've noticed you've been avoiding me lately and whenever I catch you staring at me your cheeks flush in the most adorable shade of pink. Do you have a secret crush on me or something?' She snorted. What was she expecting to happen, anyway? She still hadn't sorted out her own feelings, let alone deal with the fact that for some ungodly reason Twilight remained as tight lipped as a mule.

The whole 'elephant in the room' thing was quickly tearing away her last shred of patience. And that was saying something.

"My dear Celestia, you look as stunning as ever," A flattering voice called from the staircase, "Just why have you hidden yourself up here all alone? You should be out dancing the night away," Her visitor held an extra martini glass out for her to take, "Or is the High and Mighty Princess above canoodling with such lowly cohorts?"

"Terribly sorry, Discord; I'm not much in a dancing mood," she blandly replied but accepted the outstretched glass and took a sip, "Besides, the view is just fine from up here."

"Hmm, yes, I'm sure it is," Discord did not miss a beat, "You know what's funny is that I just asked Princess Twilight for a dance and she said the exact same thing."

Celestia glared at him from the rim of her glass.

Ah, but Discord was unaffected. He smirked and took a sip of his own, "I have a feeling her answer would change if, perhaps, the right person were to ask."

The Sun Goddess bared down through grit teeth, "I don't know what you _think_ you are implying here-"

"Now now, Celestia, no need for the angry tone," he put on his best 'innocent puppy' face and popped the little olive into his mouth, "I merely suggest that our Twilight is clearly suffering from some type of invisible burden that no one seems capable of lifting. Or is it that she's waiting for the right person to come and lift it for her. Hmm?"

With an arm crossed around her chest, Celestia conceded to give that thought some credence, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Oh, come now. You know as well as I do that Twilight simply _adores_ you. I'm sure you could _easily_ weasel an answer out of her if you so wished," for pure entertainment purposes he turned himself into a weasel and scurried up Celestia's bolero. He tipped his top hat as he spoke in her ear, "All you have to do is give her a request she simply can't deny."

"I... Am being patient," Celestia's eyes trailed the pink toothpick as she swirled her glass, "She'll come to me when she's ready. I don't want to push her into anything she's not expecting."

"Of course, my dear. After all, patience is a virtue," With a poof of magic, Discord was back to his normal self. He took another sip and turned to watch the crowds, "But idleness is its downfall."

A small moment of silence passed between them as they both peeked over the balcony.

"Ah, well I do hope you'll join us, you're missing all the fun!" He called as he turned to leave the Sun Princess to think over his advice.

Her initial reaction had been to scoff.

Then, she groaned.

Discord was right, loathe as she was to admit; and that discerning truth deserved a bigger sip of alcohol in order for her to deal with it. Waiting on Twilight to come to her was one thing, but how could she be sure that her young Princess ever _would_? No, this was one time that patience was not the answer she needed. Her nerves gathered in bundles as her mind worked a bold suggestion- bold, cunning, and dare she say a little seductive- and she had to wonder since when did she ever get so frazzled in deciding to go after something- someone, she amended- she wanted? She was freaking Celestia for God's sake! She could take anything- and anyone, dammit- she wanted! Why the heck was she hesitating and making a big deal when she could just waltz down there right now and-

Martini completely drained, she adjusted the hem of her dress and removed the outer jacket, leaving her shoulders bare. Her tedious mind had already calculated that the chances of cornering Twilight were in her favor. Her little Princess would not escape her clutches, not tonight.

A bright spotlight flashed on her presence as she descended the stairs, followed by a voice easily recognized as her less- than- reputable Draconequus _friend-_ rather loose with the term, if you will.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I am proud to announce _Princess Celestia_ has graced us with her appearance this fine evening. Let's give her a warm welcome, shall we?"

Applause rang out from all corners of the hall. Two females in the near back fainted. Shouts could be heard all over the noise, "We love you, Princess!" Somebody's shoe went flying through the crowd.

Did this always happen to her after one drink or was this just a special occasion?

Through her slight irritation, Celestia managed to calm and humble herself before the crowd dispersed and she was free to proceed as planned. Except now Twilight was nowhere to be seen.

"Why don't you check the garden," a mocking sing- song voice called out behind her and Celestia felt herself glare before she could even spot the nefarious cretin.

"Discord," she hissed in reply but otherwise moved forward to the courtyard.

Twilight was standing in the center, her gaze turned skyward as she watched the moon and stars light the night. She was silently praying for a miracle, for some way that she could ease the pull of her heart whenever she looked upon the stunning beauty of her respected colleague, make it so that she wouldn't feel so.. so..

"Princess Twilight," Celestia called from the closed doorway. Like a meadowlark her serene voice filled the silence with a harmonic tune.

... Breathless.

Once again, she was struck by her grace. One glance in the ballroom left her flushed and gasping for air; but out here there would be nothing to save her from divulging in a full body catalogue of how well Celestia's curves were accentuated in pure white, and nothing to stop her thoughts from betraying the exercise of caution.

"Hello, Princess," she mumbled after averting her eyes, "I think I'm needed-"

Celestia cut her off- quite literally- by placing herself between Twilight and the door. There would be no running off this time.

"May I have this dance?" The Sun Princess asked with a polite curtsey and slight bow of head.

"O-Oh no, Princess, I-I couldn't," came the flustered response and Twilight tried to scurry by.

Celestia did not move, however, and offered a hand intended for Twilight to take.

"Out here?" Twilight mumbled, "But I-I haven't danced in years, Princess; I'm afraid I'm just going to make a fool of myself."

"Codswallop," the older Princess confidently hooked her palm in Twilight's and led her to the center, "You never really forget, it just takes a moment to remember." She interlocked their fingers and pulled the younger by the waist.

Terror spread across Twilight's face as she sucked in a sharp breath, her arm raised to rest on her mentor's shoulder, and whispered, "I don't want to step on your toes."

Celestia gave a small laugh and whispered back, "It's okay if you do. Nobody will see it."

Sweet Celestia, she was too close. Twilight could barely stand it. Her skin felt hot to the touch, smooth and sharp and looked even more enticing in the moonlight than under the light of the dance floor. The air of her breath lingered around Twilight's neck, her fingers firmly splayed openly at her backside; it was all enough to make Twilight dizzy without needing a single step otherwise.

"Your right foot forward, ready and one-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three, see? You've got it," Celestia began the dance and Twilight nervously glanced down at her feet to make sure she was following in the right order.

"Don't look down," Celestia reassured her through the soft reprimand.

"But, I-"

"Trust yourself to know the next move. Look at me."

Twilight brought her head up but her eyes instead focused on the gleaming jade pendant dangling elegantly from moon- bathed, cream- colored skin. She gulped.

Celestia cocked her head to the side with a sly grin, "What do I have to do to get you to look at me?"

Oh, but Twilight _was_ looking at her; at least, as best as she could through peripheral vision. Honestly, with a chest so heavenly swaying in front of her, how could she _not_ let her gaze linger in places that were not to be observed in good company? But for now she furrowed her brow in deep concentration and kept her eyes tamed on the beautiful necklace that taunted her with each turn they stepped. It was the only thing 'safe' she had to stare at.

"Hmm," Celestia slipped her fingers a tad lower down Twilight's spine and spun her around, "Reminds you of old times, doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah," Twilight gave a gleeful smile after recalling the memory, "I forgot that you were the one who taught me this dance."

"I'm genuinely hurt that you would forget something as important as that," Celestia teased. In a cry of amusement she purposefully switched steps to see how much Twilight remembered.

"Well, to be fair, that was a loooong time ago," Twilight defended herself while glancing down at her feet to get back on key.

" _Princess_ Twilight," the older Princess commanded as she gently tugged at Twilight's chin, "Keep your eyes-" she tugged again when Twilight focused back on her chest, "-On me."

Oh, heavens, there it was again. That little spark ran from her navel to her chest and down her spine in a matter of seconds. All from a single look- no, this was not just any ordinary look, this was something that Twilight had never seen from Celestia before; a fierce blazing glint in her eyes that burned its way past her heart and buried itself in her soul. It was a look of a lioness ready to pounce. Cheeks flushed in shades of rose, lips parted in the slightest inclination, Twilight's mask effectively shattered. She had no choice but to helplessly hold Celestia's attention as the older Princess continuously spun her web.

Now that she could see Twilight practically melting in her arms, Celestia decided she rather liked that look on her Princess. Completely unguarded, lustful, yearning, and most importantly, sincere; this was the side of Twilight she hated to be kept from. She licked her lips at the mere thought of where her intentions would lead them, and like a hawk Twilight's eyes followed.

The Sun Goddess broke them apart to spin Twilight around for a final time. She came tumbling back into Celestia's arms breathless, her body burning, and her hooded eyes flicked down once again to those luscious lips. Oh, how she wanted more than anything to claim them, to taste them for herself. Just one kiss would be enough to satisfy her for an eternity. She felt herself inch closer, unaware that Celestia had done the same, and their lips barely brushed against each other's when she suddenly jerked back upright the second she realized what she had just done.

 _Foolish move, Twilight_ , she mentally chastised herself, _Celestia would definitely notice that_! Within the blink of an eye her mask was back in place. She wanted to run, she wanted to break apart from her kindness and flee because she could not handle having Celestia _know_ and even worse than her _knowing_ was the inevitable rejection she knew was waiting on the other side.

"I.. Need some fresh air," the younger Princess took a step back from their close proximity.

"We're outside," Celestia reminded her with a light chuckle. She let her hand catch and slide down Twilight's arm as it fell.

"So we are, heheh. Maybe I need a walk? You know, to help clear my head."

"Excellent suggestion. Allow me to be your escort," Celestia interlocked their arms without a second thought. "I insist," she added before Twilight could deny the offer.

"O-Of course, Princess." What was with her inability to say 'no' tonight?!

"You know, you don't have to be so formal around me, Twilight," the older spoke as she led them through the neatly trimmed hedges, "The Summit is now as good as over."

"Almost over," Twilight reminded her, "All that remains is the cleanup party, which is scheduled to begin once the last guests leave."

"You know, you could have had them wait until morning and let them enjoy one night off."

Twilight voiced her ridicule towards the grass, "And leave your castle a mess overnight? I don't think so!"

So predictable, Celestia thought to herself. They strolled along in silence for a while until Twilight gave a panicked gasp.

"Princess, would it be considered rude that we left the dancing hall early? Won't they be expecting us to stay all night?"

"Not at all," Celestia assured her, "Unlike the Grand Galloping Gala, the Summit is not filled with much royalty. Our job is already over- we greet each and every one as they enter the Summit, but leaving is entirely their own."

"Oh, I see," Twilight chanced a small glance up to the Princess, "Then may I ask where we're going?"

"Have a little faith," Celestia raised an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth twitched into a small smile, "And all will be revealed in due time."

Twilight didn't feel much like holding out for faith right now. It seemed the universe was set on conspiring against her. Everywhere she turned lately was like slamming on to a brick wall. And why was Celestia acting so weird tonight? She _was_ acting weird, right? She wasn't just making this up, right? The strange looks and the dancing and now dragging her off without telling her where they were going... It was all so confusing.

Groaning at her inner ramblings, Twilight failed to notice when they entered the main castle. She instinctively tightened her clinch around Celestia's arms when they began walking the staircase together. The older Princess looked on fondly as she wondered what type of thoughts distracted that brilliant mind of hers. She would need to fix that sense of self doubt that Twilight always seemed to harbor, especially in moments like this when there was no need for it.

She brought them to a halt as they finally reached her destination. One glance at the sun marked doorway and Twilight's head frantically darted in both directions.

How in the hell did they end up at Celestia's bedroom?!

Oh no, oh no no no. She would not be able to make it through this alive.

"I.. Should be going... Don't want to.. Keep you, Princess," Twilight struggled for an excuse to leave.

Approaching from behind, Celestia wrapped her arms loosely over Twilight's tense body and shushed her.

"Don't you trust me?"

"O-Of course I do, but-"

"Well then, no 'but's'," Celestia turned the knob and urged her forward. She released her once they were inside and the door securely closed behind them.

Anticipating the worst, Twilight nervously glanced around to try and calm herself. The interior was different than the any of the guest bedrooms she had been in; the layout was wider and extremely roomier- not to mention the spectacular outside view. The walls were painted in the same white of the castle but there were multicolored flames dangling from the above chandelier that set shadows of pastel pinks, oranges, blues, yellows, and greens glowing all throughout the space. It matched well with the flowing canopy of the centered queen- sized bed.

Attentive to her guest, Celestia watched Twilight's reflection in her vanity mirror as she removed her shoes and jewelry.

"Unzip me," the older Princess called out. She gathered her long hair over her shoulder to reveal the small back zipper.

"Do what now?" Twilight felt her jaw drop at the ridiculous request. "Princess, I hardly think that's-"

"Twilight," she made it a pleading demand. Their eyes locked through the mirror.

"As you wish," the younger Princess barely recognized her own voice, let alone trust her own legs as they willfully carried her to where Celestia stood. Cautious, trembling fingers gripped the tie and slowly dragged it down its track.

"Help me take it off," Celestia spoke in a low, needy tone before Twilight could step away from her.

For a moment they stood in silent battle with each other through reflected images. Celestia's expression burned itself into Twilight's memory and, despite herself, the younger Princess slid the fabric down from her torso.

Celestia pressed back and commanded, "No, up."

Stiff as a board and white as a sheet, Twilight obeyed. Her restless fingers settled along Celestia's upper legs to bunch the skirt upwards; and yet as much as she wanted to skim over each new bit of delicious skin revealed, she instead tightened her grip on the fabric and carefully hoisted it up over her Princess's head.

As Celestia stood clad in nothing but lacy white undergarments, Twilight was doing her best to not look at the beautifully forbidden body deliberately pressing itself further into her arms. She took a step back from the provoking heat and walked over to a nearby chair to recover from the sudden burst of overwhelming lust.

A small caress of her shoulder was her only warning before Celestia muttered hotly in her ear, "Your turn." She tugged hard at the pink sash around her waist and with it Twilight's entire body tensed at the sudden roughness.

"Princess, wait," Twilight breathlessly moaned at the foreign sensation.

But Celestia only slowed her movements, not stop them completely. "I'm waiting," she replied in that tone that said she was indeed waiting for a long overdue and adequate explanation. She smoothed her hands up Twilight's back and started to unzip the lavender dress, "And I've been waiting, all this time, for you to come to me and tell me what's on your mind."

In a last ditch effort to stop Celestia from going that far, Twilight turned to face her.

"I just don't think this is... Appropriate-" Celestia quirked her chin and eyebrow in a silent 'ah' fashion and casually slid her arm around Twilight's waist, "-It's completely... Wrong-" The older's eyes flashed at that bit of reasoning and she couldn't stop herself from tipping Twilight's chin up so that the smoldering look could be shared, "-I mean, you're... My superior-" Twilight's voice shriveled at the lingering feel of Celestia's slender fingers sliding down her neck and she subconsciously leaned forward, completely entranced, "-And I'm just... I-I-"

She stopped once she felt a thumb trace over her bottom lip and watched Celestia's eyes follow the pattern as she set it.

"Those are excuses," Celestia said affectionately, her tenderness washing over Twilight with each word she spoke, "And I don't want to hear any more of them. What I want-" she drew her thumb along once more, "-Is for you to tell me how you _feel_."

"I-I love you," Twilight finally blurted as coaxed by the seductress expertly playing her predicted, "I love you and I so badly want to kiss you right now."

"Then kiss me."

Their lips met in a clash of fierce bottled passion and Twilight immediately opened to the rupture with a slight moan. All of tension, all of the pressure came to an exulting end as Celestia hoped to kiss each and every single one of those pesky doubts away and show her young lover exactly how this past week affected her as well. All of this trouble simply because she felt like she _wasn't good enough._

Her foolish Princess, when would she learn?

Celestia pulled away and carefully plucked Twilight's tiara from its settlement. She then chucked it halfway across the room not caring where it landed.

"Hey!" Twilight yelled as she watched it disappear somewhere behind the bed and land with a soft 'thump', "That's my-"

She was cut mid sentence by the weight of something else, something slightly heavier, being fixed in its place, along with a chaste kiss to her forehead. A quick glance confirmed that Celestia's regalia was missing and that the older Princess must have bestowed it upon her. She couldn't believe it. Twilight felt the tip for good measure.

"-Crown," she finished, "But, why?"

"You mumbled something about me being superior to you. This is my way of showing you that I'm really not."

Twilight sputtered in an outrage, "Are you kidding me? You're a Goddess, you- you're _immortal_ for God's sake, you've seen and dealt with more things than I could ever- how can you say that you're not- I just- Ugh!"

It was so endearing to watch her fluster on her honor. "I'm no less human than you are. I am allowed to shed my sovereignty every once in a while," Celestia said with great emotion and stroked her Princess's cheek tenderly, "And so are you."

Alas, she had more effective ways of conveying the message, and so Twilight found herself being kissed senseless again. Not that she minded at this point. Kissing Celestia was good, no, better than just 'good'. In fact, if it weren't for the solid grip tugging at her waist- she shivered; so intimate and controlling- Twilight was sure she would have fainted long ago.

Celestia took advantage of her distraction and managed to glide them to the bed without another peep from her persistent objector; but as soon as they came tumbling over one another within the open canopy, Twilight spoke up.

"Are you- gasp- Are you sure that this is okay, that I'm-" like a game of chase Celestia reached out to claim that rebellious mouth, "It just doesn't seem proper for me to-"

"Twilight, there is no such thing as 'proper' in my bedroom."

She would never tire of watching Twilight blush.

Finally getting that damn zipper down, Celestia made quick work of ridding the frilly dress from her eyesight.

"Much better," she purred in delight while stealing large handfuls of scantily laced bum and dragging her whimpering lover down skin to skin. She thoroughly enjoyed having Twilight on top scurrying about, but it was time for her to take command and steer this ship in the right direction.

She rolled their tangled bodies so that she could pin Twilight back against the cool arch of the bedspread and, with a forceful palm placed to her chest, warned her to stay put. Thankfully she was met with no resistance as she inched herself from the spring, sliding with it her open palms splayed down the smooth course of skin. From chest to stomach and lower, Celestia made no mistake in touching as much as she possibly could, and ultimately leaving scorching marks in her wake.

Down, down her left thigh she let her fingers tempt; she raised the leg and unclasped the sandaled heel from her foot, letting it fall to the floor as she caressed the calf muscle with light brushes from her tips. She blessed each toe with a kiss of its own before relinquishing her squirming captive and repeating the same lascivious treatment. Hearing Twilight moan like that was the main bargain driving her little experiment and so she drug her nails down the length of her ankle. It was so worth the reaction, Celestia intensely catalogued, as Twilight's spine arched and she began to thrash about. Funny how something so simple could be so... Enthralling.

"How-" Twilight managed to reign in her heavy breaths as Celestia was busy kissing her toes, "-How did you know?"

"Hmm?" the Sun Princess hummed innocently, "How did I know what?"

Celestia brought the trembling ankle to rest on her shoulder while her hands now explored the newly exposed crevices between her thighs. Her fingertips lightly grazed the thin fuschia lace covering her deepest spot and Twilight tried unsuccessfully to close her legs against the pull of pleasure that pooled in her navel.

"Princeeesssss," With a frustrated groan of sorts, Twilight threw her head back and stuffed fists into the thick duvet.

Oh, what sweet things that whine would be capable of doing. Celestia actually exhaled a loud breath as that wonderful plea echoed and set the fire of need ablaze. Compelled to give an answer, Celestia released her hold. Her knee dipped as she crawled back onto the bed, this time straddling her Princess, and shifted her weight on a leaning arm as she delivered her most sensual tone.

"You kissed me. Tonight, in the gardens. So, technically, all of this is your fault," she teased, "Although, I must admit," she hooked her thumb on Twilight's bottom lip, "It left me wanting more."

"More?" Twilight's timid voice rang out, "O-Oh..."

"Yes, more," Celestia sat up to properly observe the flush that spread down her cheeks to her chest. Eyes half lidded with appreciative lust, she smiled and tilted her head in amusement, "That surprises you, doesn't it?"

Well it was definitely not what she expected to come out of Celestia's mouth but then again neither was the word "codswallop." Her mind had been effectively wrung from any type of rational thought since the moment Celestia's lips touched hers. Honestly, she was at a loss of words.

Well, she had words. She had lots and lots of words. Just none that seemed to stay put for more than a second or two.

Noticing her silence, Celestia puffed her lip out, "And also why you've spent the better half of these past two weeks avoiding me?"

Once again Twilight could only shamefully nod her head.

"I see," Celestia spoke as she moved to sit at the headboard. She motioned for Twilight to follow, "Come here."

The younger Princess crawled her way into Celestia's open embrace and the older locked her arms securely over her chest, resting her head on Twilight's shoulder. For a while they sat in content silence.

"I don't think you know how much it hurt each time you walked away from me," Celestia punctuated her words with a kiss to the center of her back.

"I really didn't mean to," Twilight's voice was sincere and apologetic, "I just... Didn't know what to do."

"I know it was unintentional; and I admit, it was quite an unexpected revelation for myself. But still," Celstia nuzzled, her voice lost in the scruff, "It was just hard for me to see you suffering and feel like you couldn't come to me about it. Don't you know how much I love you, Twilight?"

"Celestia," Hearing the emotion in her voice, Twilight turned and stole her breath in a kiss. "I'm sorry," she whispered as they pulled away, and Celestia shook her head.

"You don't have to apologize for that, my love," the older spoke as she rubbed up and down Twilight's arms, then moved to her back, "But don't do it again," she spoke firmly as she unclasped her bra, "And don't think you're getting off that easily," she spoke as she slid her fingers into the straps and pulled them slowly down her arms.

"I promise I won't," Twilight replied and shyly covered her chest after Celestia sent the bundle flying across the room.

"Good," Celestia hummed approvingly from her favorite patch of skin and sent a shiver down Twilight's spine. She smiled and the innocence of her lover still trying to retain a modicum of propriety, but she knew of other ways to easily make her relinquish herself.

"Tell me, _Princess Twilight_ , what do you fantasize about when you're alone?" She deliberately threw emphasis on the title as her hands slowly strode down her sides.

Twilight's eyes rounded as orbs and she gasped, obviously taken aback by a sudden question like that. "What?! I do NOT- ahh!- fantasize!"

Celestia kept her slow pace down to the rim of her underwear and drew circles with her thumbs along the inner dip, "You mean to tell me that the _Princess_ of Friendship doesn't have any filthy, lustful thoughts at all?" She lapped a trail from the base of her neck up to her ear and gripped Twilight tighter as the younger Princess began to twist in her grasp.

There was something about hearing such profanities from a well mannered woman that drove Twilight to near panting. Her arms fell from protecting her chest to tug at the torturous wrists that held her captive, leaving Celestia with an opening to cup her exposed breasts and squeeze them in her palms.

"D-Don't tease me like that, Celestia," Twilight tried to cover herself again, "B-Besides, if I did, d-don't you think this would cover most of them?"

Celestia gave a low, thoughtful hum along the rim of her ear and Twilight turned her head, gasping from how enticing a simple sound could be. Celestia trailed her words up that delicate patch exposed flesh, "'Most' is still not 'all' of them..."

Twilight sucked in a sharp inhale, "You're really going to make me say them out loud, aren't you?"

"Eventually," Celestia smirked wickedly and moved them so that Twilight was now laying correctly on the bed, once again topping her well flushed Princess. She let her fingers walk along every curvature as she spoke, "Although you won't be complaining when you do."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Twilight grimly replied, but still held Celestia's gaze.

"I don't know why you are so afraid," the older spoke while gracefully caressing her inner thighs, coaxing one leg up and spreading the other wide, "Let loose your inhibitions, set yourself free. Here I am practically begging you for it, and still you refuse."

Her pout and rebuttal was cut short due to Celestia suddenly leaning in to lick at the clothed core of her sex, and Twilight let loose a howl of surprise. Celestia moaned and slid down further into her corner, her tongue now licking another firm trace around her lover's deepest part and Twilight couldn't help herself, her hips rose from the bed. When she was sure Twilight would offer no resistance, Celestia slid the tight purple lace from her body and spread her lips wide. The smell was so perfect, the taste even better. She took her time in delving in, lapping her fluids and enjoying all Twilight had to offer.

Soon the silence was filled with heavy panting as manipulated by the rise and fall of that devilish tongue controlling her; her thighs trembled and she couldn't stop her fingers from tangling in the loose multicolored strands of hair surrounding her Princess's face. Twilight glanced down to see Celestia watching her, lust apparent and attention undivided; and she threw her head back in ecstasy as the weight of reality came crashing down, that yes, this was indeed real, and yes, Celestia was holding her down and licking at her most private part, and yes, heavens yes, she loved every minute of it.

"Celestiiiiaahhh," she moaned so erotic that the Sun Princess now tightened her grip on her thighs and, heaving a low rumbling growl from her chest, she threw herself in, wanting to see more of this raw beauty, of this released passion, and to claim it as hers.

Hearing her low rumble sent sparks flying in Twilight's body. She knew at that very moment Celestia was marking her, and she was glad to submit to it. She spread her legs wider, offering herself as a treat for her Goddess, anything to keep her growling like that, to keep her appeased; and at that moment Twilight finally found the right words to speak.

"My f-fantasy, this- ahhh!- This is it. I want- hnnn!- To be yours, only yours, however- oh, my Gods!- You want me, I want- Celestiaaah, oh God!- No, I _need_ you, now and forever, I-I- Oh, God yes, please; I feel like I'm about to explode!"

She didn't have to plead any further as Celestia was quick to comply with her wish. She slid her arms under her young Princess's legs and forced her body down closer, and with another low growl she began to stroke Twilight in a way that had her body convulsing in a matter of seconds. She milked every last pulse and throb through the heat until Twilight was shouting her name to the void.

Exhausted and spent, Twilight's grip finally loosened and her arms slid lifelessly to the bed. Celestia smoothed her way up her shaken abdomen, waiting for the aftershock to come to a halt before she moved. She loved the feel of each sporadic pulse as it hit; she needed to know the extent of her lover's first given orgasm in its entirety.

Finally sitting herself up, Celestia smirked and with a confident tone she remarked, "I told you, no complaints whatsoever."

Twilight turned her cheek and with a roll of her eyes she muttered, "Oh, my Gods, you are impossible."

"I wouldn't say 'impossible', more like 'highly improbable'," she laughed and settled in beside her lover, curling her boneless body in her arms.

Somewhere along the way, Celestia's crown had fallen and somehow landed on top of Twilight's, dangling perfectly like a ring caught on a hook. Twilight smiled at the familiar sight.

"You know, saying you're my superior isn't exactly all that bad."

The Sun Princess quirked an eyebrow and sat up on her shoulder. "Oh? How so?"

An exceptional glint appeared beyond her gaze as Twilight replied, "It gives me a chance to show you how you deserve to be worshipped."

Celestia felt the heat rise to her cheeks but, nonetheless, she'd _love_ to see precisely how Twilight felt she deserved to be handled, "I think I can make an exception, just this once."

"Mmm, good," her jolly lover was already working on the clasp of her strapless bra, "But maybe we could make that one a permanent exception?"

"We'll have to see about that now, won't we?" Celestia flashed her a curious smile while watching Twilight shyly mount her.

"Besides," Twilight blushed, breathlessly staring down at the beautiful goddess that was finally hers to touch, "There's just no way I'd be able to pack every bit of worship I have into one night."

Celestia caressed her cheek, her thumb idly ran across her lips and coaxed her lower, and she leaned in to meet her for a sealing kiss. "Now that I can agree with."

* * *

Celestia woke sometime in the early morning to the sound of something being brushed underneath her door. Opening one eye, she contemplated the time had to be at least three more hours until due sunlight. Who in their right mind would dare bother her this time of night?

Carefully she crawled out of bed- so as to not disturb her sleeping beauty- and inspected the small package. It was an envelope addressed in neat, recognizable script to both Twilight and herself. Eyeing the package suspiciously, Celestia huffed and wondered what glorious gift her sister decided to bestow upon them this time.

Waving her hand Celestia lit a single chandelier flame, the yellow one, and tore open the envelope. A lone card was all it contained.

"Celestia?" Twilight stirred at the sound, "Is something wrong?"

The Sun Princess frowned as she twirled the card in her fingers, inspecting both sides as she walked back to the bed.

"Am I to assume this has significance to you, too?" Celestia asked as she held the Ace of Cups for Twilight to see.

"Luna," Twilight gasped and hid her embarrassed face behind her hands. "But wait, what do you mean by 'you too?'" She watched from between her fingers as Celestia crawled in beside her.

The older Princess bit her lip hesitantly, "It.. Was addressed to us both."

"Really? I didn't take you as a Tarot kind of person."

"I'm not," Celestia dryly replied with much distaste, "And I can't see how someone as intelligent as yourself can fall under its influence either." She sat idly pivoting the offending card in question.

"Of course I believe," Twilight smiled and wrapped her arms around her cynical lover, "After all, it's what led me to you, my Queen."

A breath of surprise escaped Celestia's lips as Twilight nuzzled her way into her neck.

"See? I knew you'd like that." Unable to resist, she kissed her lover with more confidence than she had felt in a long, long time.

Celestia accepted her invitation of love, warmth, and soul with open arms; and as they drove deeper into the depths of devotion, the Ace of Cups inattentively slipped from its stronghold, flickering its way down to settle at the feet of the two lovers it so equivocally blessed.

* * *

Deep in the castle dungeons sat one smug yet victorious Moon Princess with a glass of nicely aged white Shiraz wine as poured by her accomplice, none other than Discord himself.

"I must say," her mischievous new friend spoke as he poured one for himself, "Fine acting on your part, Luna; I never would have guess a Royal Sister could be so _conniving_ ," his spine tingled as he wrapped himself into a knot.

"Yes, there are parts to us that even you are not aware of, Discord," Luna smirked around the edge of her glass, "I must express my own astonishment at your willingness to play a role in all of this. I never would have guessed someone as _daunting_ as the Spirit of Chaos could develop a soft spot for helping someone _other than himself,"_ she purred her emphasis on the last part.

"Alas, that _is_ the best part of my character. Nobody expects it."

Tilting her head to the side with an amused expression, the Lunar Princess replied, "Indeed."

"Shall I propose a toast to celebrate the occasion?" Discord asked as he settled into the luxurious sofa next to Luna, "To the unexpected things in life, perhaps?"

Luna raised her glass, "To unexpected love; to unexpected friendships! Hear, hear!"

"Hear, hear!"

Their glasses tipped each other with a 'chink' and both drank to their successful conquests.

Shuddering as the alcohol burned its way down his throat, Discord gave a thoughtful tug to his beard. "You know, I take full responsibility for Celestia's horoscope; but the real stroke of genius lies in how you manipulated both Tarot readings into drawing the Ace of Cups like that. How in all of Equestria did you manage that little stunt?"

"Ah. You, like my sister and many more before you, underestimate the power of the cosmos, Discord," Luna crossed her legs and with a playful gleam glistening in her eyes she spoke, "You cannot tamper with what the universe has already set in motion."

Discord furrowed his brows and gave her a doubtful look, "You don't mean-"

"That is precisely what I mean."

"-They drew it on their own? That wasn't you?!"

Obviously pleased with his bewildered tone, Luna smiled.

"One must never doubt the heart of the cards, a lesson I hope my sister won't soon forget."


End file.
